


Meeting Uther

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series





	Meeting Uther

“Yes,” Uther whispers. “Yes, yes. My son. That’s right.” His eyes travel over Arthur’s face for a long time before darting to look at Merlin. “And…you?”

“This is my fiancé, Merlin,” Arthur tells him.

“But…I know him, too,” Uther says.

“He was my…friend…before. My friend and my servant.”

Uther studies Merlin for a while before nodding.

“And now you’re together?”

“That’s right.” Arthur can’t tell what Uther thinks of this, but it doesn’t really matter. Even if this man once was his father, no amount of disapproval for Arthur’s relationship with Merlin would sway Arthur’s feelings for Merlin one iota. Nothing in Arthur’s life is more important than Merlin. Nothing.

Uther puts a hand to his head and steps back. “So many…odd things are happening.”

Arthur takes a tentative step toward the older man. “Are you all right?”

“What? Oh, yes. Fine. Fine. Only, you two aren’t the first from my dreams to appear.”

Arthur turns to Merlin, who looks equally baffled.

“Who else have you met from your dreams?” Arthur asks Uther, or, rather, Anthony Thomas.

“My friend, Mary. At least, she’s my friend now. My goodness, where are my manners? Won’t you two come inside for some tea?”

Arthur and Merlin agree, walking behind Anthony up the short walkway to the cottage. It’s cool inside, the open windows letting in the brisk autumn air. A large, black Great Dane lies in the corner by the fireplace. It raises his head at their entrance.

“That’s Bedivere,” Anthony tells them, and at the name, Arthur quirks a brow at Merlin, whose lips tilt up a bit in return. “He’s perfectly friendly.”

Anthony sets about making the tea, inviting Merlin and Arthur to have a seat on the sofa. They pet the dog when he rambles over to them, placing his great head on Merlin’s knees.

Anthony brings the tray in and they settle down with their tea and scones.

“My dreams have always been of a great, beautiful castle,” Anthony tells them. “Jousting tournaments, a beautiful woman with golden hair and a soft smile, and a blond boy.” He looks into Arthur’s eyes. “You.”

Arthur smiles, and Merlin reaches between them to grasp his hand. Arthur’s grateful for the support—this isn’t easy, seeing his father this way.

“In these dreams,” Anthony continues. “I am king. At first, I thought they were just fanciful things, but then the dreams became more and more vivid, until it was as though I could feel the fabric of the drapes surrounding my bed, and feel the talons of the hawk that sat on my gloved arm. I could hear the clanging of swords, and the stretch of my thighs as I rode a beautiful dark horse. There was one particularly frightening dream where men in chainmail carried a blond man---you---into the courtyard in front of the castle. Your eyes were closed, and you looked dead. There was such a horrible, sad feeling that came with that dream. I awoke in tears. That’s when I sought out a therapist who specialized in hypnotism.” Anthony looks between Arthur and Merlin. “But how did you find me?”

Arthur hesitates. He and Merlin have discussed this and agreed not to bring Davies’ name into it.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Arthur says. “I just had a feeling I’d find you.”

“Oh,” Anthony looks pleased. “I’m just happy I’m not crazy. But, of course, when I met Mary, I knew that.”

“How did you meet her?” Merlin asks, “And how does she fit into your dreams?”

Anthony takes a sip of his tea. “Oddly, my therapist brought us together because Mary had been having similar dreams to mine. Then Mary saw me one day when I was leaving Dr. Franklin’s office, and she asked Dr. Franklin about me.” He reaches over and opens the drawer of the side table. “Here is a picture taken of us together.” He passes it to Arthur, and Arthur pulls in a breath. He feels Merlin leaning in to have a look.

“Gwen,” Merlin says. “It’s Gwen.”

***

On their way home an hour later, Merlin is strangely silent. Anthony had almost pleaded to see them again, to Arthur’s relief. Arthur wasn’t sure what he’d do if the man had been content with only the one meeting. Now that he’s seen him, Arthur longs to be close to his father again.

Anthony invited them back in a week’s time, promising to have Mary over to meet them. He seemed content to believe that they all oddly shared a former life in which they physically looked the same. Merlin and Arthur saw no reason to tell of Merlin’s magic or Arthur’s rising from the dead.

“Is something wrong?” Arthur finally asks Merlin after fifteen minutes of silence.

Merlin shakes his head, eyes on the road ahead. Arthur leaves it for the time being, waiting until they’re home and eating dinner, making light conversation, to ask Merlin again.

“I’m fine, Arthur,” Merlin says.

“No,” Arthur shakes his head. “You’re not. I know you, Merlin. Now tell me what’s bothering you.”

Merlin gnaws on his lower lip and refuses to meet Arthur’s eyes.

“Did meeting the man who was once my father upset you?” Arthur asks, suddenly realizing what he should have before. “I’m an idiot.” He gets up and walks around the table to kneel before Merlin, who eyes Arthur warily.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. Of course it was hard for you. Father was never particularly nice to you, and with his hatred of magic, he was a great threat to your life. It must have been difficult seeing him again.”

Merlin looks down into Arthur’s face, his eyes cloudy.

“I admit, it was a bit…surreal.”

Arthur pulls Merlin to him, kissing him gently. Merlin brings his hands up to Arthur’s face, cupping it, mouth moving over his.

Later in bed, after they’ve made love and Merlin is snoring softly in Arthur’s arms, Arthur stops to think that perhaps something other than being around Uther is bothering Merlin. Could it be the fact that they would see Gwen again? But, of course, Merlin had always gotten on famously with Gwen.

Arthur hasn’t stopped to analyze is own feelings at seeing the woman who was once his queen again. How will it be? He’d been close to Gwen, even loved her, although in light of what he knows now, he realizes it wasn’t a very deep or abiding love. Perhaps not even more than a brotherly love, although he’d bedded her, of course. It just lacked the passion that Arthur had with Merlin.

He looks over at Merlin’s sleeping face. Could it be jealousy that’s making Merlin suddenly distant? Could Merlin actually be worried that Arthur still has feelings for Gwen? The thought is so upsetting to Arthur, he sits straight up in bed and shakes Merlin awake.

“W-what? Arthur?” Merlin looks around, his eyes going gold for a moment in his alarm. “What’s wrong?” Aithusa jumps from the bed and exits the room, miffed at being dislodged from where she’d been sleeping.

“You’re worried about me having feelings for Gwen!” Arthur accuses.

“Arthur, I was asleep!”

“Yeah, but I just figured out why you’re acting funny. It wasn’t Father at all. Merlin, how could you think I’d want Gwen over you?”

Merlin sits up, leaning his back against the headboard. “Oh, I don’t know…maybe because you married her, and I was only your servant!”

Arthur’s mouth falls open. “But you…I…we…”

Merlin merely stares at him.

“Merlin, I’ve always loved you.”

Merlin visibly deflates at this, and Arthur continues, memories washing over him.

“You and I were so close---you were my best friend. If I’d stopped to think…”

“Of course you wouldn’t have, Arthur,” Merlin says on a sigh. “It was a different time. I’d barely analyzed my own feelings then. But still---you’re going to see Gwen again. Your wife.”

Arthur shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He reaches for Merlin, drawing him close. “You have to know you’re the only one for me.”

Merlin buries his nose in Arthur’s neck, and Arthur clutches him to him, suddenly desperate for Merlin to believe him. “You know that, don’t you? You know you’re the only one I love, and ever will.” He kisses Merlin’s ear. “Tell me you understand.”

Merlin nods against him, but Arthur isn’t sure Merlin does understand how much he means to Arthur, or ever will.

 


End file.
